1978
1978 MCMLXXVIII *FA Cup Winners: Ipswich (beat Arsenal 1-0) *Christmas Number One: Boney M - Mary's Boy Child *UK Eurovision Entry: Coco - The Bad Old Days *Blue Peter Team: John Noakes, Peter Purves and Lesley Judd then Lesley, Simon Groom (replacing Peter from 05 May 1978) and Christopher Wenner (replacing John from 14 September 1978) *Doctor Who: Tom Baker (S 15/16) *Radio 1 Breakfast Show DJ: Noel Edmonds then DLT from May *Big Christmas Day Film On BBC1: The Sound of Music (TV premiere, afternoon) True Grit - A Further Adventure ''(TV film) https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/bbcone/london/1978-12-25 Main events *Nottingham Forest win the Football League First Division title for the first time in their history. *Liverpool F.C. retain the European Cup. *Lib-Lab pact dissolved leaving minority government. *1978 FIFA World Cup in Argentina. *23 Ford car plants are closed across Britain due to strikes. *Viv Anderson is England's first black international footballer (29 November) *Unemployment is at a postwar high of 1,500,000 TV ''(source: wikipedia) New shows * Blake's 7 (BBC1, 02 January), All Creatures Great and Small ''(BBC1, 08 January) ''The South Bank Show ''(ITV, 14 January), ''Hazell (ITV, 16 January) (Grange Hill ''(BBC1, 08 February), ''Going Straight (BBC1, 24 February), Cheggers Plays Pop ''(BBC1, 10 April), ''3-2-1 (ITV, 29 July), Return of The Saint ''(ITV, 10 September), Connections (BBC1, 17 October), ''Edward & Mrs. Simpson ''ITV, 06 November), ''Butterflies ''(BBC2, 10 November), ''Vegas (ITV, 17 November), BBC Television Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet ''(BBC2, 03 December). New seasons * ''A Handful of Songs (ITV, 17 November), The Muppet Show (ITV, 17 November) Shows ending *''Opportunity Knocks'' (ITV), Rising Damp (ITV), The Good Life (BBC1), The Black and White Minstrel Show (BBC), Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em (BBC1, Christmas Day), The Sweeney (ITV). Other TV events *Anna Ford becomes the first female newscaster on News at Ten ''(13 February) *Larry Grayson takes over The Generation Game (23 September) *Doctor Who 15th anniversary and S16 (from 02 September) *BBC strikes affect programming (21–22 December) *Christmas Day ''Top of the Pops host: Noel Edmonds https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/996bd5e558984973ab8f21970b6673e7 Radio * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy first broadcast on R4 * DLT takes over the R1 Breakfast Show from Noel Edmonds * R1 Sunday Chart Show covers the Top 40 (from 12 November) * Tommy Vance's The Friday Rock Show replaces John Peel on R1 late evening slot * BBC Radio Wales and BBC Radio Scotland both begin brodcasting Music * Biggest selling singles: Boney M - Rivers of Babylon / Brown Girl in the Ring, John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John - You're the One That I Want, Summer Nights, Bee Gees - Night Fever, The Boomtown Rats - Rat Trap, ABBA - Take a Chance On Me, Kate Bush - Wuthering Heights. ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1978_in_British_music#Best-selling_singles full list]) * Biggest selling albums: VV AA - Saturday Night Fever OST, VVAA - Grease OST, ''ABBA - ''The Album, ''Kate Bush ''-'' ''The Kick Inside (full list) * Debut albums: Kate Bush - The Kick Inside, Japan - Adolescent Sex, The Police - Outlandos D'Amour, Siouxsie & The Banshees - The Scream, Tubeway Army - Tubeway Army. * Musical Evita opens (June) Films * Star Wars (UK release), Death on the Nile, Midnight Express, The Stud, Watership Down, The Wild Geese Births *Duncan James (07 April), Lauren Laverne (28 April), Frank Lampard (20 June) Deaths *Pope Paul VI, Pope John Paul I, Keith Moon, Nancy Spungen, David Nixon See also * 1978 Category page Category:Years Category:1978